


Diakko Week Prompts

by TheGuardianDragon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Cuddling/Hand-holding, Diakko kid, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianDragon/pseuds/TheGuardianDragon
Summary: Day 1: Childhood FriendsDay 2: cuddling/Hand-holdingDay 3: Rainy dayDay 4: AUDay 5: Hurt/ComfortDay 6: Space/starsDay 7: Free day
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	1. Childhood Friends

Diana Cavendish ran to the door as fast as her feet could carry her. Anna opened the door to greet the young Cavendish’s guest. A little brunette came running in, weaving around Anna’s legs.

“Akko honey, slow down.”

“Sorry Okaa-san. Hey Diana.”

“Hello Akko. Come on, Anna made us lunch.” Diana grabbed the girl’s hand and dragged her to the dining table.

“Goodness, Miss Kagari is a handful.” Anna shook her head watching the two girls run down the hall.

Diana and Akko had met each other when they had both attended a Shiny Chariot magic show in Japan. They had been sitting next to each other and had both talked each other’s ear off till the show started. From there, they stuck to each like glue till the end of the night. Gasping and laughing at the right moments. Akko had cried about not been able to see the other girl again at the end and maybe never see her at all. Mr. Kagari had suggested with Anna’s approval that the girl’s exchange information. Despite Diana going back to England, they continued the friendship that was forged that night.

They become inseparable. They would plan times where both were awake to talk about Shiny Chariot and show off what they were doing in school. It became a miracle that Mr Kagari had been given a job offer in England that they were able to see each other on a regular schedule. Planning around time zones soon became planning play dates. Learning languages with translation books became face to face tutor lessons. Bernadette was a wonderful host and was happy to see Diana look so cheerful anytime she heard that Akko was going to visit. Daryl, not so much.

Diana was a wonderful teacher during magic lessons. Akko had expressed her desire to became a witch like Chariot and Diana had her ear screamed off when she had brought the fact one day that she was a descendant of a prominent witch family. When Akko got scrapes or bruises, Diana was there to help get her patched up. When Diana attempted to practice magic spells, Akko was there with her, matching every stance the blonde made. Every time Diana had successfully cast a spell, Akko cheered so loudly it attracted everyone in the Cavendish manor. Diana clapped when Akko had done the same thing. One night, they had a little sleeping bag set up to watch the meteor shower.

“Diana, pinky promise me.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Yes, that we will be together forever. That nothing will separate us and we will be friends forever. We’ll go to Luna Nova together and become great witches.”

“Of course. Nothing will get in between us and yes, we will be amazing witches.”

They linked pinkies together and swore that nothing would come in between the two of them. No disgusting boys. Nothing. They swore on that night in front of shooting stars to go to Luna Nova.

* * *

When they went to Luna Nova, they arrived together. Akko was just as excited to finally be at the same school as Shiny Chariot and Diana. Diana was as excited, just a more reserved way. They linked arms and walked through those fated gates together. Everyone asked how Akko had befriended the mighty Cavendish. She always answered that they had befriended each other during a show. Diana was still nervous about telling people about her love for Chariot due to being a Cavendish. That didn’t stop Akko from talking about the amazing Chariot. Diana thought it was cute when her friend talked about their idol.

* * *

Cute?

Diana watched Akko as they study together. Her tongue stuck out when she encountered a particular problem. They had told each other every secret but she never spoke of one. How she had fallen in love with her childhood friend. How she was afraid of taking action due to not wanting to lose that precious friendship. How she bottled up those emotions and keep a strong grip on that. Akko was the only happiness she had after her mother died.

“Hey Diana.”

“Yes Akko.”

“You were staring. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Diana hide a blush by shoving her book into her face.

* * *

Diana was a complete mess. The Cupid bee has caused havoc and destroyed Diana’s normal calm demeanor. She had been stung by the bee and confessed her feelings to Akko. Her friend. How was she going to fix it. She could always say that the bee messed with people’s minds. But did she really want to say that or tell the truth. How she had fallen for her best friend. She stomped out the door to the fountain slamming her palms against her head.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid. Nines, I can’t believe that happen.”

“What happen?” Diana spun around to stare at Akko. She looked adorable in the pink Cinderella dress. Where did she get it. It had been a last minute decision to invite Akko to the party as a guest. Akko declined at first but something had to have changed her mind.

“Nothing Akko. Nothing at all. Nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“Listen, I have known you pretty much my own life. Diana, I can tell something is wrong. Is it about the Cupid bee? That wasn’t my fault. That was all Sucy. Of course, I did want to see it in action.” Akko mumbled that last part but it was loud enough Diana heard.

“Akko, it’s not your fault. I don’t blame you. I just was stung and…” Diana sighed. “I may have said some things that… I didn’t mean.” A moment of hurt briefly passed through Akko’s red eyes. Andrew had called out for Akko. Oh right. He had been stung and confessed to Akko on the spot. She had almost punched him for hitting on Akko. She could tell her crush…friend…that she was uncomfortable with the whole interaction with him.

“Miss Kagari there you are.” Andrew walked up.

Diana walked away. She couldn’t stand there anymore. She knew that she was going to get angrier and angrier the more she stayed. She was a mess and in love. And Andrew was going to get the girl. Not her.

* * *

Akko linked her pinky with Diana’s.

“You remember how we said that nothing was going to get in our way. No boys. Nothing. Then something happen. I fell. Fell hard. For the one person that I thought I shouldn’t have fallen for. My best friend. Turns out, there was something that would get in the way. Akko, I’m in love with you. I am so sorry about the way I have been acting. I just couldn’t afford to lose the friendship we have forged since the day we met.” Diana was crying. Diana had enough after Andrew had asked Diana about Akko in an attempt to start a courtship with her. “You know her the longest. What does she like? What’s her favorite food?”

Diana knew all of that and more. How the girl would fell asleep on her left side before soon, she took up the whole bed. How she would steal blankets if Diana wasn’t careful. How she loved the bread the chefs at home would bake. How her red eyes shined in the right lighting. How a smile would wash away any stress Diana may have. How she would make Diana’s favorite tea and soothe her when she got to thinking about her mother. She was in love and wasn’t going to stand by while a boy tried to win the heart of her friend before she could confess her own feelings. It wasn’t very Cavendish like, but it was a Diana affected by Akko way.

“I guess there is one good thing about this then.” Akko smiled. Diana’s heart flipped. “I know everything that I could possibly know about you. I know your favorite tea. Earl grey tea. Sugar if you need a pick-me up. Your favorite desert. Chocolate cake was always a staple at your birthday parties. Your favorite color. It’s blue by the way. Your favorite type of music. You use to listen to classical with shamelessly a little Taylor Swift. I converted you to j-pop though. My life long goal. Diana, I love you too. I fell for my best friend but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

There were benefits to dating your childhood friend. Akko was right on that. They knew everything about each other but they also discovered new things that made them love each other more. Diana had Akko in a majority of her life and she wasn’t about to let it go any time soon. After graduating Luna Nova and starting their respective jobs, she asked Akko to marry her. They started a new chapter in their life and during their wedding, linked their pinkies together. The promise they made long as kids was fulfilled. Nothing got in the way of them cause they had each other.


	2. Cuddling/hand-holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is not a fan of PDA. Akko wants to prove that wrong. Diana wants to prove that she isn’t a stick in the mud. Thing happen to get in the way.

Diana was not into public display of affection. She had been deprived of that since the death of her mother. That crazy aunt of hers never showed her love. Akko made it her life’s mission to shower her girlfriend with enough affection to make up for lost time. She had a plan. Well, several. Actually, a few dozen if not more. They all lead to one thing. Get Diana to hold her hand or hug in public. They were currently walking down the hall together to get their next class. Akko brushed her hands against the back of Diana’s hand. Diana flinched a bit at the contact. Akko wasn’t a quitter. She closed her eyes and steeled herself for her next move, stopping in the middle of the hall. She mustered all the courage she had and made a grab for Diana’s hand. She knew from experience and the privacy of their dorm rooms that Diana’s hand were cold. This was warm. She looked down at the hand was connected to her before following the arm up to not-a-blonde but red headed girl.

“Awww Akko. If you wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve asked.” Amanda snickered at the pure horror that flashed across Akko’s face. “I’d be careful. Prissy pants looks pissed.” Amanda walked away in full belly laugh. Diana looked ready to murowa Amanda. Was it jealousy?

Plan A. Failed.

* * *

Plan B was a go. Akko had a different class then Diana but she got out before the blonde. She planned her next attack. When Diana walks out, she’ll run up and greet Diana before pulling her into a hug. Akko didn’t plan for one thing. Her own clumsiness. As soon as the taller witch appeared, Akko went running, shouting her girlfriend’s name. But Diana had turned around and walked back into the classroom, to grab something she must of forgot. Curse the universe. Akko didn’t have time to stop. Akko collided with another person instead resulting in both falling to the ground. Professor Finnelan. Oh snap.

 _“Well, I’m in trouble.”_ Akko awkwardly chuckled as Finnelan glared at her.

“Miss Kagari, please get off of me.”

 _“_ Akko. What are you doing?”

“Hi Diana.” Akko weakly waved at her.

Akko had gotten detention for that one. Didn’t understand how she got it though. Oh well. Plan B. Failed.

* * *

Plan C. Date night. Diana was a little more lenient on the public display of affection but still wasn’t use to it. Three seconds was the max. Akko planned for ten. They were walking down the streets together as Diana led her to a highly recommended restaurant that Hannah and Barbara said they should try. Akko threaded her fingers into her girlfriend’s.

One. Diana stayed that this.

Two. Diana’s hands were soft and cold. Nice compared to her calloused and sweaty one.

Three. Diana made a move to detached her hand away from Akko’s. No, no, no. Not yet. Akko hung on tighter.

“Akko, any tighter and I’m afraid that I’m going to lose circulation.”

Quick. Come up with a white lie. “But Diana. I don’t want to get lost in crowd.” There was no one around. The streets were almost bare with a few souls wandering around.

“Akko, there is no crowd. Come on. We’re almost there.”

Akko pouted for the rest of the night. Diana must of sensed the solemn air and asked Akko multiple times if she was alright. Akko always lied and said she was fine. She wasn’t. She just wanted Diana to be more relaxed around her in public. Did Diana not want to be seen with her?

* * *

Diana finally had enough. Akko was acting weirder then usually. And that was saying something for the girl. She had one plan in mind. Okay. A quite a few. But a Cavendish has to be prepared for anything. Plan A. Akko wants affection. Diana Cavendish was going to show her girlfriend affection. She wasn’t, as Amanda put it, a stick in the mud. Akko was just coming around the corner to meet her after her class. Diana planned on giving a simple kiss on the cheek. Easy for her. She waited till Akko was close to her. This was it. A simple kiss. Diana got ready to bend down and peck her short girl. Akko stopped and looked around the hallway. Diana watched as her girlfriend shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Did Akko just ignore her? Did she somehow invoke the wrath of Akko? It was rare and only every occurred when Akko had cramps or was mad at her. Wait. The invisibility spell. The spell they had just learned in class and demonstrating with. She forgot to get rid of it in a rush to get to Akko. A Cavendish is always prepare. A Diana in rush, not so much. Plan A. Failed.

* * *

Plan B. Make sure no spells were on her. Make sure the mood was just right. Diana was ready to cuddle her girlfriend. They rarely do when together with everyone. The blue, red and green teams got together every Saturday night for movie night. Diana had a plan to wrap her arms around Akko like she had seen in the movies and pull her close. Akko was warm, like a furnace. The blanket had been pulled over the two and Diana needed the perfect moment. Hannah, Barbara and Lotte had voted for a rom-com. It was the perfect setting. An amazing girl by her side and a movie that would set the mood. She kept her eyes to the screen as to steel her nerves. Halfway through, Diana snaked an arm around her waist and scooted the girl closer to her. Akko’s head fell on her shoulder. So far so good. It wasn’t till she heard a snore that she realized, Akko had fallen asleep. Dammit. She wanted Akko awake for it. To show that she cared. Plan B. Failed.

* * *

Diana was about to throw in the towel. She exhausted all the plans up to plan AA. She tried everything but nothing seemed to work. It was like the universe was against her showing her girlfriend that she wasn’t some cold hearted person. It was a Friday. Both girls had made arrangements where Akko would come by and study in the blue team’s dorm on that day. Diana was tired but not enough to let that spoil her time. After awhile, Akko yawned during a particular problem.

“Akko, are you tired?”

“No. I’m wide awake.” Diana could tell that was false. Akko’s eyelids were almost clamped shut down due to exhaustion. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.”

“But Dia, I’m not tired yet. Plus I have to finish this problem.”

“You sound like a child and you do have the weekend to get it done. I can help. Now let’s get you back….” It was then Diana had an idea. Plan BB formulated. “To bed. You need your sleep. It’s a good thing you have sleepwear.”

“Diana, you feeling okay. You hardly ever ask me to stay the night by myself unless it’s our movie night.”

“We’ll call this one an exception. Plus you look tired enough not to be able to walk to your dorm by yourself and it’s past curfew.”

Akko finally obliged and after changing, crawled into bed with Diana. Diana was thankful it was dark cause she was not able to wipe the smile off her face.

“Good night Diana.”

“Good night Akko.” Diana placed a kiss on the brunette’s forehead which earned her a soft sigh.

“Did you like being seen with me in public?” Diana stilled.

“Of course. What makes you say that?”

“Cause, _yawn.._ you never want to hold my hand or kiss me.”

“Akko, I’m not very good at public display of affections. I just haven’t experienced it since my mother died. I’m sorry if I seem like I don’t want to be with you. I care deeply about you and love being around you. I have realized that I haven’t been a very good girlfriend in that regard.”

“It fine. I love you too. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t embarrassed around me.”

“Never.”

Akko snuggled in closing, placing her head in the crock of Diana’s neck. The blonde sighed happily. She wasn’t going to take her girl for granted. Diana pulled her close, wrapping her arms around the best that has happen in her life.

The next day, Diana finally built enough courage for her own sake to grab Akko’s hand. She even pecked Akko on the cheek before going to their respective seats. Akko was wearing the biggest smile. Diana loved that smile and vowed to do anything to preserve it.


	3. Rainy Day

Akko watched the raindrops fall down on the windowpanes. She sat by the window with a book in her lap. A flash of lightning light up the sky and a rumble shook the manor.

Three. Two and……Little feet came running down the hall. One.

“Okaa-san.” Akko grinned. Right on time. 

A little girl with blonde and green hair and bright red eyes came busting through the door. She was crying, having been shaken from her nap by the thunder. The little girl ran right into her mother’s awaiting arms.

“It’s okay sweetie. It’s just thunder. You’re safe. Okaa-san is here.” Akko brushed away some the girl’s bangs away from her forehead and placed a kiss there. Her daughter clutched a doll close to her. It was the Crimson Witch, Akko’s show name. A gift that Diana had given their daughter so she wasn’t lonely when Okaa-san was away on tours. It was her favorite one. 

“Where is mommy?”

“Busy honey. Just taking care of some things at work. Just you and me for now. But don’t worry. The Crimson Witch will protect you from the evil thunder beast.” Akko started a tickle fight with her daughter.

Sometime later, it was still a torrent of rain. Not at all letting up. Diana was still at the hospital and wasn’t going to be home anytime soon if this kept up. She had their three year old daughter tucked up in her arms as she read a bedtime story. Another flash of lightning and she curled further into her mother.

“Bernie, it’s okay. It’s not going to hurt you while I’m here. Okaa-san is here. Shhh. Don’t cry.” Akko placed a kiss on her daughter’s hair.

“Oka-san, tell me a story about how you and mom.”

“Okay my little cherry blossom.”

* * *

A much younger Akko watched the rain pour from her seat. The broom flying class had been cancelled due the inclement weather. She was perturbed at it. She had begin to truly learn to fly and was now grounded for the day. She watched out of the corner of her eye at Diana. She was the perfect student in every way but was humble. The blonde must of felt Akko staring cause she looked over at her girlfriend. A small smile graced the heir’s lips. Akko could melt at that. A tiny speckle of light in the gloomy clouds.

“Hey Diana, what to help me study. I’m kind of stuck on this spell.”

“Of course. We can, as you say, have a study date.” Akko pumped her fist up in the air.

“Yay.”

It still continued to rain even the next day. Akko tugged her coat around herself a little tighter to protect her from the onslaught. It was cold and stung when it hit the girl. She ran a little faster to get to the greenhouse. Sucy had asked for her to pick up some plants for their group project. Suddenly, she was warm and the rain wasn’t hitting her. She turned to look at who had cast the warming spell. Diana held her wand up in one hand and an umbrella protecting her in the other. The shorter witch ran over to hug her girlfriend.

“Akko, you are soaking wet. Come on, grab what you need and let’s go. It’s best to avoid you catching pneumonia.”

“Thank you Diana.”

After grabbing the plant and dropping it off to Sucy, she was curled up next to Diana in the blue team’s dorm. Both girls had a blanket wrapped around them and cups of hot cocoa watching the rain. If it was possible, the girls would stay like this forever.

It was raining two days before their wedding and the forecast had said that the weather was going to stay like this all week. Akko was gloomed that their planned outside wedding was going to have to be moved indoors. She and Diana had been planning this for months now.

“Honey, don’t let the weather get to you. I don’t care where we get married. Just that I get to announce you as my wife and as a Cavendish.”

“I know. I just was hopping we could have an outside wedding.”

“I know, but we must make so. Now, per our tradition of raining days, I have hot cocoa, a beautiful fiancée, and a warm blanket I would love to cuddle under.” Diana tilted Akko’s head to kiss her. News of an indoor wedding did little to dampen their happiness.

It rained the day Akko was rushed to the hospital. She was about to give birth and Diana was panicking. After awhile, their daughter was born. Diana held held her new baby in her arms and made a promise.

”Hello my little ray of sunshine. I’m your mother. I promise to protect you and keep you safe. I will make sure nothing snuffs your beautiful light out. I love you.” Diana kisses both her baby and wife as they slept.

* * *

It was later then usual for Diana when she walked through the door. She was soaked and chilled to the bone. A last minute call had prompted her to stay past her normal time. Anna slipped off the head of house coat and hung it on the rack.

“Your wife and child are sound asleep the last I saw.”

“Thank you Anna. Please go to bed. It’s late.”

“It’s no problem My lady. Have a good night.”

Diana trudged upstairs, exhausted. When she open the door to the master bedroom, the very image before her made her warm up. Her wife and daughter were tucked in bed together and Bernadette had her favorite doll clutched in her arms. Akko had her arms wrapped protectively around Bernie. Diana pressed a kiss on each forehead. Three cups of cocoa sat on the end table. Diana took the filled one and casted a warming spell on it. She stood in front of the window watching the torrent of rain, a look of fondness on her face thinking about the past. Once she was done, she crawled into bed next to the two sunshines in her life. She wrapped her arms around the both of them. She could stay like this forever.


	4. Day 4-AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin au. Diana is a assassin who is hired to protect Akko till she delivers a child to King Andrew. The two began to grow closer each month they are together

The marriage between King Andrew Hanbridge and Queen Atsuko Kagari was a major political affair for the kingdom. One that Diana did not care for. She had one job and one job only. Kill her marks. Not be some damn bodyguard for the queen. 

“I want you to protect my wife from any harm.” King Andrew had both hands clasped across his stomach. A mug of beer next to him.

“You do realize that Luna Nova are a guild of trained assassins. Not hired bodyguards.” Diana gritted her teeth together, flipping the dagger carelessly in the air.

“That’s why I want you though. Protect my wife so nothing befalls her doing the pregnancy. There have been some un-slightly rumors about an assassination plot. Now, once the baby is born, then we determine if your guild will do what is asked of them. I will pay you well during this time. Food and board are included.”

“Why not just kill her now?”

“Because, I want to make sure that the next child isn’t another girl. If it’s a boy then I will keep Akko around. If it’s a girl, you will end her.” Andrew pointed his index finger down on table, a wild grin on his face.

“What about the children?” She definitely didn’t like him one bit.

“Don’t care what you do with them. Raise them to be assassins for all I care.” The king walked away.

After the meeting, Diana felt something that she hadn’t felt since Luna Nova took her in. Anger. She just didn’t know at whom. She was going to be stuck with both of the royals for eight months and she hated their snuck up personalities.

* * *

Diana was introduced to Queen Atsuko, who had demanded she be called just Akko. She was annoying, brash, had no filter and just didn’t shut up. Diana knew her nerves were going to run thin with this women. She just had to wait the time. She was getting paid pretty good so once the job was done, she had enough to live off for a very long time. She was forced to actually be in the same bed chamber as the queen and her daughter as to better protect them. Why did the gods hate her.

“So Miss Mysterious, can I at least get a name?”

“My name is not important. I’m just a simple handmaiden girl here to serve you.”

“But I can’t just run around calling you servant girl. I would prefer a name please. Since we are going to be boarding together.”

“Diana. Just Diana.”

“Alright Diana. Since you’re here, I would like the company down to the village.”

Old habits didn’t die. Diana scanned all the rooftops and alleyways for any surprises. Akko was sweet with the villagers. Kind and gentle. Just want this kingdom needed. Diana wasn’t to say that out loud though. Akko held her one year old daughter close to her as she spoke with them. Diana could only stare and watch with something short of amazement. A feeling she hasn’t had in a while.

* * *

By month two, they fought constantly. Never seeing eye to eye. It usually was due to Akko wanting to go to the village and speak with the people or was planning to do something stupid that would anger King Andrew. The queen was a knuckle head. Diana was set against exposing Akko to any danger at this point. She was already starting to show more and more. Despite acting as the simple servant girl, she had warded off a couple of assassin attacks. She even listed Amanda, Jasminka and Sucy to help her scout out the area. Akko was none the wiser. Of course Diana knew Akko hated been stuck in the castle and preferred the company outside. Akko was very in touch with many of the children and would entertain them with stories and little magic shows.

“Milady, you can’t just go out on your own without at least me or a guard.”

“Diana, you are not the boss of me. I will do whatever I want.”

“You’re the queen.”

“And that’s why I can do anything I want. I like teaching those kids compared to hanging with stuffy nobles and an emotionless maid.” Ouch. That one stung. “Besides, it helps Meiko interact with other children. Don’t deny me this Diana. The only thing keeping me happy here is Meiko.”

“Fine, but.. _sigh.._ you will promise me that anytime you decide you want to go out, take me with you.” Diana was soon rushed by the energetic queen.

“Thank, thank, thank you Diana.” The disguised assassin could only blush.

Akko kept her word. Anytime she went out, she took Diana. Diana watched the shadows but she did find herself looking at Akko more then she should.

* * *

By month three, they had become good friends. The close quarters allowed them to get this close. Diana was starting to open up more, showing more emotion then she ever had. Akko had an effect on people and while at first they could get annoyed with her, they were soon enthralled with the queen. Diana included. Even little Meiko was warming Diana up. She also had an inside to the daily working of royalty and it wasn’t her favorite thing to witness. She was subject to the many fights Akko and and Andrew got into it. She kept Meiko calm during those times and was beginning to realize that Akko’s statement from awhile ago was true. She did hate it here. The only thing keeping her here was Meiko.

“Hey Diana.”

“Yes your majesty.”

“Stop. Don’t call me. Please don’t. Can I talk to you.

“Yes your…Akko. Yes.”

“ I…sometimes wonder if I can make a good queen. I feel like I will never be up for the challenge. I feel like I’m going to fail this kingdom. Especially if I give birth to another girl.” Akko had started to cry at this point. Meiko must of sensed her mother was sad cause she clenched and unclenched her little fingers at Akko. The brunette picked her daughter up and hugged her tight.

Damn the royals and their stupid rules.

“If I may be so bold as to say, No. You will be a great leader no matter what.” Diana did believe that in her heart but there was that fear that she was going to have to assassinate her. Diana tossed and turned that night, listening to the queen’s crying. Thinking of every possible scenario she could. A way out of this. For both queen and princess.

* * *

By month four, they had become closer then every. They spent every waking moment together and spent countless night talking. Sharing secrets and memories. Akko would talk about life at her old kingdom and Diana would talk about the times she was on the streets. Diana was falling. Falling hard for the queen and it hurt. Diana had locked all those emotions up a long time and it now they had been unleashed by one woman.

One day, while on the outskirts of the town, they had stopped for a small picnic. Diana had yet to tell her the truth of her job but figured it wasn’t wise to worry her. A twig snapping alerted Diana. She unsheathe the dagger hidden on her body. A benefit she had was that she didn’t have to wear those flown dresses and instead kept to leather pants and a cotton shirt. A man in black came charging out of the forest and withdrew a knife. The two clashed as steel clang against steel. It was as dance Diana enjoyed as she parred and dodged each swipe.

“Your majesty, please take Meiko and yourself and run.” A dodge and a pivot to slash his face.

“What about you?” Akko had Meiko in her arms as the poor thing cried at the noise.

“No time.” The guy was quick but sloppy like most of the ones before him. Not a trained assassin like her. A quick upper cut with her fist knocked him back and she impaled him in the heart. Akko stood there shunned, clutching Meiko close, blocking her view of the scene.

“You’re not an ordinary handmaiden, are you?”

“No.” Diana wipes the blood off and sheathed it back in its place.

* * *

  
Five month was were things heated up. Diana couldn’t deny it anymore. She was in love and she had her suspicion that the queen felt the same. They flirted back and forth and it become clear to the both of them that there was an invisible force pulling the two of them together. Why was a married, pregnant woman flirting with her. Her husband was a jerk who had nothing to do with her or his child. She had a hit on her head and the person closest to her knew about it. Akko had spilled the beans one day about actually liking women and not men. This worked in Diana’s favor. Diana even picked up flowers, and had even bought her some jewelry. Of course, she didn’t forgot Meiko. The child was becoming more attached to the assassin that she had even blurted out mama to her one day. Diana had been merciless mocked by Amanda and Sucy for the growing relationship between the two. But she didn’t care. She had a job. Keep the queen and the baby safe. Even if it meant sharing the same bed. Akko had Diana set up the new sleeping arrangement after last month’s incident with the other assassin. The blonde had yet to still tell the queen she was an assassin herself. Akko had gone to visit the children in the village again but it did come with sore feet. Diana was massaging them for her as she sat in a chair.

“My lady, would you like a warm bath.”

“No. This feels like heaven.Diana, I have a question.”

“What is it my lady?”

“Are you really a handmaiden?” Diana gulped before looking up at ruby eyes. She opened and closed her mouth multiple times before sighing.

“Honestly Akko, no. I’m actually an assassin.”

“So, are you sent to kill me or protect me.”

“A bit of both.”

“Let me guess. Andrew paid you for this. Paid you to kill me if I give birth to a girl.” Diana was silent but it was enough for Akko. The queen got up and stomped to the bed, sitting down on it, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I can’t believe this. Maybe I should of believed it. I….I trusted you Diana. I thought we had something.”

“We do. I am sorry I didn’t say anything sooner but I was hoping to just make it easy for me. We have a saying in my guild. Close your emotions or they will kill you. I did close my emotions but then I meet you.” Diana joined the brunette on the bed, hugging her. “You have given me so many emotions back that I feel bad about everything. I shouldn’t feel bad about a mark but I can’t quit now. I still have to protect you and the two little ones.”

“Till I give birth and it turns out to be a girl. Then it’s your job to kill me.” Akko started to sob at this point.

“Shhh. My lady. I would never. I love you. I love you to the point that I will do what is necessary to make sure no harm befalls you. I won’t let him hurt you. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“Diana. I love you too.” Akko grabbed Diana by the collar and crashed their lips together.

* * *

Month seven was a trying time for everyone in the castle. It was getting closer to the due date and Akko was nervous. Diana had a plan set in place if the worst came to be. Everyone was asleep except for the queen, who shifted a bit in the bed. Diana grumbled a bit before peeling her eyes open.

“My lady, are you okay?”

“Diana.”

“Right, sorry. Akko, are you okay?”

“No, this little one and I require food.”

“Now what would the little one and the queen like tonight?

“Pickled plums.” Diana scrunched her face up.

“I have no idea how you can eat those?”

“Shush. I’m hungry.”

“Fine. Give me a minute.” Diana brushed her bangs out of the other woman’s head and kissed her forehead.

On her way back after raiding the kitchen, a noise caught her attention. The blonde pulled a dagger from its hidden place and slide effortlessly into the shadows. Poised and ready to attack. A black figure soon appeared in the doorway. Diana ready the dagger to strike. A whistle sounded out. The assassin knew what that meant. Luna Nova.

“Dia, it’s me. Amanda.”

“What are you doing here?” Diana hissed through her teeth.

“Got the word. We found a nice little village a ways away from here. It’s perfect for us to settle. Jazzy is setting up everything else you asked for. How’s the queen?”

“Hungry. Thank you for everything. I’ll send word when we are ready to leave.” Diana squeezed Amanda’s shoulder.

“Hey, we assassins have to stuck together. We’re family. Plus, we’ve been thinking of heading out of this dump so it’s the perfect cover.” They patted each other on the back and went their separate ways.

Diana made it back to the room as she delivered the promised goods. Akko talked about her concerns as she ate and Diana rubbed Meiko’s back as she slept on the woman’s stomach. Akko suddenly light up, grabbing Diana’s hand and placed it on her stomach.

“Diana, you feel that?” She did. A little kick from the new heir. She couldn’t stop the smile from gracing her lips.

“Yes. Akko, this is wonderful. You’re wonderful. I love you.” Diana tugged her closer, peppering her face with kisses. Each kiss was added with another proclamation of love.

The assassin pulled her queen and the little princess closer to her as they slept. Diana couldn’t help but feel like they were already a family. She kissed them both good night. 

* * *

Akko was screaming and writhing in pain. Diana stayed close to her, mumbling words of encouragement and whispers of her love. Every healer surrounded the queen as the due date finally came. Soon, a shrill echoed in the room. Akko immediately reached her arms out to see her new child.

“Congratulations your majesty, it’s a girl.” The nurse handed off the cleaned baby into her awaiting arms.

Akko’s face paled at the news. Diana was afraid it was going to happen. She had planned for it though. King Andrew wasn’t going to like it but she was hired by him to kill Akko if that was the case. She had one final job and she was out of this village.

“I’ll tell the king.” Diana walked out of the room. Akko tucked her newborn close as she quietly cried.

* * *

“Your majesty!” A servant bursted into the bedroom of the king as he was taking his bath.

“What is it?” King Andrew growled a bit at being so rudely interpreted.

“We just received word that the carriage carrying your wife and children was attacked by bandits.

“Bandits? Any survivors?”

“Just the queen’s handmaiden. She’s here now.”

“Good, send her in. I would like to hear her tale of what happen.” Andrew smiled. A hefty bag of gold was waiting for the girl for a job well done. He listened intently as Diana relayed the tale of the attack to the council. She explained how the carriage was attacked and burned. How she attempted to save the queen’s life but couldn’t. Andrew heard a different tale when he got her alone. She told him of how she and the other assassins had killed her and set the carriage on fire themselves to hid the evidence. Diana walked away from the kingdom with more gold then she ever carried in her life. She smiled as she loaded the horses and rode off.

* * *

“Dang Dia, I can’t believe you got this much gold from the king. All to just off the queen.” Amanda held a huge pouch of gold in her hand.

“Yes, probably one of the easiest jobs we have done.” Diana smiled as steered the horses to their new base. The blonde heard a small noise come from behind her. She tilted her head to watch the new baby fidget in her carrier. A smile graced her lips. She felt movement in front of her. She pressed a kiss to a mop of brown hair.

“Are we almost there?” A sleepy voice came from the person.

“Almost my lady. Almost.”

“Thought I told you to stop that.”

“I’m sorry. We’re almost home Akko.”

Diana hopped off the horse and helped Akko down. The rest of the assassins stopped as well. Akko cooed at her baby girl as she pulled her out of the carrier. Diana watched over her new family with a look of fondness. Diana pulled Akko, the baby and little Meiko into a hug. The brunette laid her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Diana wouldn’t be anywhere but here with her new family. Their new home was just ahead and so was their new life.


	5. Hurt/comfort

“Akko, that has to be one of thee most dumbest moves you have done in your life.” Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. Akko laid in a hospital bed with a broken leg from a broom flip that she had recently learned. From Amanda no less. It was a stunt that Akko had told Diana time and time again that it was going to work and that nothing was going to happen. Something happen. Akko miscalculated and fell off her broom during a training session. Diana was thankful that it wasn’t during a live show. Bernadette was currently doodling all over her mother’s cast.

“Are you going to be okay mom?” The six year old looked up at her bed ridden mom.

“Yes my little cherry blossom. It’s just a little set back. That’s all.”

“A set back caused by stupidity.”

“Diana, I..”

“Don’t ‘Diana’ me. I told you this stunt was stupid. I warned you about it. But no. You had to something like this didn’t you. Nines, you are such an idiot.” Diana stormed off. Akko was shunned but slumped down further into her bed. Her wife was right though. Bernie looked at her mother with those ruby eyes.

“Your mother’s right Bernie. I am an idiot. I did this stunt when she specifically told me not to. I’m always doing something stupid. I am an idiot. Makes me wonder why she even married a loser like me. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe Diana married me out of pity.” Akko slumped down in her bed as she pulled the cover up and cried. Bernie went after her mother. Maybe she could help fix her Okaa-san and make her feel better.

* * *

Diana chugged a pitiful excuse for coffee down. She leaned against the counter as she tried to gather her thoughts. She was angry, yes. Angry at her wife for doing something so stupid. But there was an underlying issues as well. She didn’t want to think of a life without Akko in it. When she got the call from Anna that Akko had fallen, it scared her. She knew that Akko did tend to do things by her own way. That was why she had fallen for her. But it did tend to lend to dangerous stunts like the most recent one. She was afraid one of these days, Akko was going to do something so dangerous that could potentially kill her. Leaving her alone like when her mother died. She wasn’t going to have that. She could prevent this one. She loved her wife and didn’t want to lose her.

“Hey mom.” Bernie stood in the doorway of to the cafeteria. It was quite in the hospital at this time of night.

“Bernie, what are you doing here? You should be with your mother.”

“Came to see you mom. Okaa-san is kind of beating herself up over her stunt. I understand mom. I really do. I don’t want to lose Okaa-san either but that was kind of rough. What you said back there.”

“She has a right to know how stupid that was. Nines, I can’t believe she did that. I told her not to. Does she listen to me. No. Of course not.” Bernie could tell this was not going to resolve itself quick.

They went home that night, the car eerily quite. Even Diana dragged herself to sleep on the couch instead. It was beginning of something bad.

* * *

Bernie knew it was rare when her parents fought. She could count on one hand how many times she had actually heard them argue. It was usually patched up in less then ten minutes. This was currently one of longest time they had gone without making up. It actually did worry her. Mother slept in one of the guest bedrooms while Okaa-san took the master bedroom. It had been a week since the incident and still no signs of them talking to each other. It was starting to get on her nerves. She could hear Okaa-san cry herself to sleep and her mother just never truly went to sleep. It was starting to take its toll on everyone in the family. She devised a plan to get the two to realize what needed to be said.

* * *

Akko was currently patching up her daughter. Bernie has attempted to climb the biggest tree in the Cavendish manor. It resulted in a broken branch and Bernie falling. Akko thanked the nines that she wasn’t any higher up and had only gotten a few scratches and bruises and a sprained ankle. When she heard her daughter cry out, she hobbled as fast as she could on the crutches. She was giving her daughter quite the tongue lashing for scaring her.

“How many times have we told you to be careful. Especially around that old tree. We have told you time and time again never to climb it. It’s old, fragile and you could have seriously been hurt or killed. Oh nines, I sound like my Okaa-san. Besides the point, you have to be more careful. No more crazy stunts and, oh nines I sound like Diana. Never mind. Besides the point. Do I make myself clear young lady? I have slowly become my parents.”

Bernie could only stare at her mother who went through several faces starting with angry before morphing into a look of horror. Bernie grinned. “Yes, Okaa-san, I understand. I did kind of become an idiot.”

“Honey, if this is a jab at me, I don’t appreciate it. I have had enough troubles with Diana and my manager being mad at me. I don’t need to be reminded of that.”

“I don’t mean like that.”

“Never mind, let’s get you fixed up. Use one of my crutches.”

The plan was a failure as it resulted in Diana and Akko yelling at each other again about the stupidity of acting without thinking.

* * *

Another week and there was still no signs it was getting better. Bernie was afraid she had actually made it worse. Diana could not stand to be around Akko anymore and was beginning to stay later at the hospital and moved a bunch of her clothes into the guest room. Akko was depressed and rarely came out of the master bedroom. At this rate, something was going to give and Bernie was afraid it may lead to a divorce. She devised one more plan. This time, with an added element. Anna.

* * *

Diana had came home, exhausted. She had been in a foal mood and had unconscious taken it out on some of the unsuspecting nurses. Bernie had called her asking her to be home at a normal time. She wasn’t going to let her girl down. She was tired and she really isn’t know if she could spend another night by herself.. Her own stubbornness kept that from her. She just needed to get the point across that what Akko did was stupid. When she walked through the door, there were rose petals on the floor in a straight path. She followed them all they way up to the dinning room table. She found Akko standing there as well, a look of shock on her face as she held one in her hand.

“Akko”

“Diana.”

“Did you do this?”

“No, I was told to meet Bernie at the table. Did you do this? I doubt that though.”

Diana took a deep breath. She could tell Akko had gone on the defensive with that last statement. Diana had enough. She was throwing the Cavendish pride away for this.

“Akko, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what. You finally proved your point. I’m an idiot. Maybe they were right all along.”

“My point?! I was trying to make sure you don’t kill yourself if that’s what you are referring to. Of course you’re an idiot for that last stunt you pulled.”

“If I’m an idiot then why did you marry me? Everyone else ask that. Why did the famous Diana Cavendish marry a nobody from a non-witching family? Was it just out of pity? Do you really love me?”

“Why did I marry you? I didn’t marry you out of pity but out of love. I love you. Dammit Akko, I was scared of losing you that day. I can’t lose you like I lost my mom. I don’t know if I can handle losing you.” Diana felt tears running down her face. Akko was in the same boat.

“Diana, I’m sorry. I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Then why?”

“I have been under pressure from my manager to incorporate more dangerous stunts in my shows to really lively up the audience. I didn’t want to do it but he kept hounding me that I finally broke. I had your voice in the back of my mind telling me not to listen to him but I pushed those away. Kind of like how I’ve pushed you away. Diana I’m so sorry. I should of told you sooner. I was trying to maybe prove that I am worthy.”

“Worthy of what? There is nothing you need to prove my love. I love you with all my heart. I was just scared. Yes, you probably should of told me sooner. Cause now I’m about a grown man cry like a little baby. Then, we’re finding you a new manager.” Akko snickered as she was pulled into Diana’s warm embrace. Diana felt everything melt away. She softly hummed as she slowly swayed her wife gently.

“I’ve missed this.” Diana whispered in the brunette’s ear.

“I have too. I’ve missed you in bed as well. It’s kind of lonely and you realize how big that bed is when you are by yourself.”

“Did you eat dinner yet?”

“No, I was actually waiting for our daughter.”

“Good I’m starving.

Bernie finally came down and the three sat down as a family for the first time in two weeks. Diana finally slept in the master bed with her wife in her arms. Bernadette was happy that her parents finally made up, having watched the scene from behind the kitchen door. Diana did make good on her promise though. The next time Akko’s manager came by, Diana was waiting. She subjected the man to an hour long yelling match about how her wife was the most important thing in their world, how he should force her to do something that could endanger, how he was a horrible manager, and how ungrateful he was to have such a beautiful, wonderful person around. She also said some things that do not need to be repeated. He was out of manor in a second, crying like a baby. Akko and Bernie both laughed as Diana stared up at her girls with a smile on her face. They were finally able to get a new manger. Akko did promise Diana that she wasn’t going to any stunts like that again. Akko pecked her wife on the lips as she get into bed that night. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Diana groggily asked.

“For being with me and telling me that I am important.”

“Of course you are. You’re Atsuko Cavendish. Also, don’t listen to anyone, just know that Bernie and I love you.”

“Even when I do something stupid?

“Even when you do something stupid. But yes, I love you.”

“Love you too Diana.”


	6. Stars/space

Akko was always fascinated with the stars. Maybe that was why she did so well in Professor Ursula’s astrology class. The stars always called to her, even when she watched Shiny Chariot’s show all those years ago. A young Atsuko had made a wish on a shooting star that she would become a famous witch and follow the path of Shiny Chariot. She would stare up at those stars as she made those wishes. Even during the time at Luna Nova, she would wish upon a star that she was going to become a witch.

Today wasn’t any different. She stared up at the night sky watching the twinkling stars. There was a certain beauty that couldn’t be matched, well almost. The skies were clear, allowing a perfect view of them tonight. She found the Big Dipper constellation.

“Hello Shiny Rod. How are you doing? You lonely up there? Probably not.”

“Okaa-san, who are you talking to?” Her daughter came out, with the Crimson Witch plush tucked in her arms.

“Oh, no one in particular sweetie.” The three year old tugged at her mother’s shorts. A sign that she wanted to be picked up. Akko did just that, pulling her daughter close. “You know, I have an old friend that lives up there.”

“You mean like grandma?”

“Grandma?”

“Yeah, momma comes out a lot and talks to the stars too. Told me it was grandma watching over us.”

“That certainly does sound like your mother. But your right. My friend is like grandma. They watch over us. See that constellation up there. It’s called the Big Dipper. I called them the Shiny Rod.”

“So cool. What happen to it.”

“Yes it was. After it’s work was done, it decided to join the rest of their friends. It had done what it needed to accomplish. I think it was lonely.”

“Momma seems lonely when she comes out here. But why? I’m here. You are too.”

“Honey, there just some things that hurt worse even when you’re surrounded by loved ones. Come on. It’s way past your past time.”

Akko tucked her daughter back into bed. She looked up at her daughter’s ceiling. It was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars and two figures standing on a broom. Something she asked Diana if she could place in Bernie’s room when the nursery was created. Surprisedly, Diana agreed. It may have been because it was were they both realized they loved each other, in that night sky.

* * *

Diana walked out during the middle of the night. Akko was still sound asleep when she got out of bed. She had a dream about her mother’s death that caused her to wake up and fail to fall back asleep. She looked up at the stars. It was a comforting sight. The stars held many stories and always fascinated her. She even spotted the Ursa Major constellation. It was like looking at an old friend. She leaned against the porch railing.

“Hello mother. I just had a dream about you. It was the day you died. I just, I wonder sometimes if there was a way I could of saved you. I know you would of loved Akko and would’ve spoiled your granddaughter.”

“Diana, what are you doing up?” Akko’s hair was a ruffled mess as she yawned, leaning against the doorway.

“Just had a strange dream.”

“About your mom?”

“Yes.”

“I understand. Bernie told me you have a habit of talking to the stars when you’re alone.”

“Looks like I’m not the only one. Bernie told me you do the same thing. Talking to the shiny rod?”

“Yes. I know it’s weird. I just like looking up at the night sky. Seeing the shiny rod up there. Reminds me of that day.”

“Standing above the world on a broom. I think that was when I had fallen for you.”

“What.”

“Yes, just seeing the stars reflect in your eyes just made my heart skip a beat. I realized how amazing it was and how amazing you were that I wanted to share that moment forever.”

“Always a romantic at heart aren’t you Diana?”

“With you, yes.”

Akko laid her head on Diana’s shoulder as they watched the stars above. There was a few shooting stars.

“Diana, look. A shooting star. Quick. Make a wish.”

“Why?”

“Diana, it is tradition. You have to make a wish.”

“Again why? Everything I have ever wished for is right here. I have a wonderful wife and a beautiful daughter. I’m living the good life. I do wish my mother was alive for this. She would of loved you and would of adored Bernie.”

Diana turned to look at Akko. Her bright crimson eyes were shining, the stars reflecting in those eyes. The blonde knew her heart burst with love. She didn’t need a wishing star. She had the whole universe right here and she couldn’t be happier.


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko wants a child. The time in between when they talk about it to their baby’s birth.

Day 7: free day

Atsuko Kagari had one dream. To become a famous witch like Shiny Chariot. She had finally achieved the dream after hard work, determination, and sheer luck. Now, she was living the high life. A job as a performer and when she wasn’t on tours, going around town and entertaining the children there. She loved the smiles on their faces and hoped that she inspired each one. Now, there was another dream that she wanted. A child. It was a question she had began to ask herself several moths ago and the more she thought, the more determined she was to conceive one. She did want to have the child with Diana. She wanted a chance to carry the child with the woman she loved.

“Diana love.”

“What did you do this time?” Diana turned her head to look at her wife, a big grin plastered on her face. Akko faked an insulted look.

“How dare you. I’m innocent this time.” She rung her hands together. “I just have a question. A serious one.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. What is the question.”

“What are your thoughts on having a child?” That caught Diana’s attention.

“What brought this up love?”

“Something I’ve been thinking about. For several months now.”

“Hmmm. A scary thought. Akko thinking.” That earned a slap to Diana’s arm. “Sorry, I’ll be serious. So you want to have a child?”

“Yes.”

“With me?”

“Of course. Who else would I have the child with? I would carry the child no problem. It would also be yours. I mean, we are married. I won’t want a child with anyone else but you.”

“Akko, we’re women.”

“We’re witches. I’m sure there a spell that would allow us to conceive a child together.”

“I don’t think there’s a spell like that. I’m sorry Akko. I mean, we can look at other avenues if this something you want.”

Akko slide further into the bed and rolled over away from Diana. The blonde didn’t realize how much Akko wanted a child and with her no less. She feel into a uneasy sleep as her thoughts kept turning to the various spells that she knew. Was there a spell like that? Would it work? What would their child look like?”

* * *

Turns out, there was a spell. Diana spent several months researching every possible book out there and even asked several magical experts about it. She found it on accident looking through the vast Cavendish library. The more she read, the more she got excited for the idea. A child between her and Akko. She had entertained the idea but didn’t know if it was something Akko wanted and how they would do it. Now, there was a possibility of one. She paid close attention to Akko during this time. The brunette still wanted one. Diana would catch her staring at families and even begged Barbara if she could hold hers for awhile. Akko’s face lit up any time she was around children and was able to bring them joy. Diana knew Akko was going to be a great mom.

* * *

The heiress watched her wife as she performed a magic show for the little ones at the hospital. She looked so happy around them that Diana fantasized about Akko casting magic to their own little one. She loved this women with all her heart that she knew that she wanted the same thing. Later that night, they were both curled up in bed together as Diana drew random circles on Akko’s back.

“So, I’ve been thinking.” No better time then the present, Diana thought. “About what you had said a long time. How you wanted a child. Well, I’ve done a little research. Turns out, you were right.”

“Right on what exactly?” Akko’s head tilted up from its place on the blonde’s shoulder.

“There is a spell.”

“Ha. I was right. Wait, what? You serious Diana. Does this mean you…”

“Yes I’m serious. Akko, I love the idea. Something the two of us created. A life out of our love for each other.” Diana was not expecting to almost be tackled right out of bed by an excitable wife.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you. I love you. I love you. Oh Diana, you have made me the happiest person. I mean I’m already happy but even happier. Oh thank you. Thank you.”

* * *

Diana soon realized how overly complicated the spell actually was. It was an ancient spell that had a very low chance of working if the two who casted the spell weren’t compatible. Basically, in Akko terms, soulmates. When they told people, they said it would take a miracle for the spell to work. Soulmates didn’t exist and the spell hasn’t worked in over a century. But no one ever said that these two couldn’t produce miracles together. Diana was working on some paperwork for the house when Akko came bursting though the office door.

“Itworkeditworkedimpregnantohninesitworkedweresoulmates.”

“Akko’s what wrong. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did the spell have an averse effect?” Diana was concerned. She had read that if they weren’t soulmates, then the spell would cause the one of them to get extremely sick. She had expressed her concerns to her wife who said that nothing was going to happen. It apparently did.

“Diana stop being a worrywart. I’m fine. Actually I’m better then fine. Diana, I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby.”

For the first time in a very long time, Diana was flabbergasted. Akko was…pregnant. With her child. The spell worked. They were soulmates and they were having a child. Diana fainted. In a dignified Cavendish way. 

Not really. She ended up knocking herself out cold by hitting her head against the desk.

One headache and one very excitable wife greeted her when she woke up.

“Oh. What happen?”

“You passed out. Clonked yourself on the desk when you fell.”

“That would explain the headache.”

“So, what room are we going to make the nursery?”

“Nursery? What are you talking about?”

“The news….about..me being…pregnant. You know. We’re having a child together.” Diana fainted again. At least it was a couch this time.

* * *

They gathered all their friends and family to tell them the news. Amanda slapped Diana on the back and laughed, saying that Cavendish wasn’t a prude after all. Diana did have half a mind to toss the woman out that night. Sucy just smiled and patted Akko’s arm. Hannah and Lotte congratulated the two and offered words of support. Constanze gave a thumbs up. Jasminka offered to make food for the little one. Barbara was just excited that her child was going to have a playmate at least. Daryl was the least pleased by the news but didn’t say a word. Andrew was supportive as well. Offering to babysit the child if need be and if they needed anything, he would right there.

Akko’s parents were another story. They talked about leaving Japan and living next to the couple so they could see their grandchild everyday. The people that were close to them were happy about the news. Akko’s manager, not so much.

“What about your shows and tours?”

“I’ll be going on hiatus for a bit. Just to have the child and give me a little time to raise them before I come back. I’ll be gone for a little bit is all.”

“You have a contact.”

“I don’t think her contact stated anywhere that she wasn’t allow to have maternity leave. She isn’t yours twenty-four seven.” Diana had the urge to punch the guy in the throat.

This had been going on for an hour. Diana never did like the guy but he did give Akko her start so she owed him that much. He was just annoying and had a habit of asking Akko to pull some crazy stunts. Akko didn’t perform a stunt show but focused on her transformation magic. He just wanted to make money on the witch who saved the world.

“Listen, what about your fans? They’ll be upset.”

“Yes, but they will stand behind her when she goes public about the baby. So good day to you sir. Come on Akko. Let’s go.” When they got outside the office, Akko laughed.

“Diana, I think that was a little harsh.”

“I never did like that guy. Akko, you should find a new manager.”

“He’s fine. I’ll just go public about it and show him that everyone will give me their full support.”

Akko’s fans gave her their full support and then some. The manor received letters, many written by kids, congratulating the couple on the child and stating that she has their believing hearts during the time. Akko never felt so touched before in her life. Akko performed her last show once her first trimester was over with tears in her eyes and adoring fans wishing her the best of luck.

* * *

If someone had told Diana that Akko was going to get moodier and got the strangest food cravings, she probably would of not agreed to it. But here she was, a wife who was currently yelling at the manager again(Diana still hated the guy), and was crying in the next breath. She had Diana get up in the middle of the night to make her a pickled plum sandwich. Diana had no idea how Akko was able to stomach that. But, Diana didn’t want it any other way as she kissed Akko’s growing stomach.

“I really hope you don’t develop your mother’s strange eating habits my little one.”

“Hey. They’re not strange..”

“Okay sure. Your mother is a weird one. But she’s mine.”

* * *

Diana was currently getting the nursery together. The couple had decided on a neutral color for their nursery. Akko asked for one thing and one thing only. Stars on the ceiling that glowed-in-the-dark and an image of two witches standing on a broom. When Diana asked her about it, she said that was when she had fallen in love and wanted something to represent that. Diana’s heart nearly burst when Akko made that statement. She had the crib set up and was installing the baby mobile above.

“This room looks amazing Diana.”

“Well, I did get help. What to do you think love. Do you like it?”

“It looks wonderful.” Akko watched as her wife got the room together. It warmed her heart to see Diana so excited about the baby. It was essential the only thing Diana talked about now. She kissed the blonde witch on the cheek.

“It’s better then wonderful. It’s perfect.”

* * *

“So what should we name them?” Akko stared as Diana asked her question. They were sitting in bed together as Akko devoured a pickle plum sandwich. A baby book laid in Diana’s lap.

“Well, I guess I haven’t really thought about it. I mean, I do want something that fits. You know, make sure it’s not a strange name were they get teased about it,” Akko huffed.

“I have been looking at a couple of Japanese names.” Akko was soon lost as Diana rattled various names for their child. There was one name that stuck to Akko the more she thought about names.

“Bernadette.” Akko blurted it out. Diana whipped her head to look at her wife.

“What?”

“How about, if it’s a girl, we name her Bernadette. Then, if it’s a boy, we’ll have something else.”

“You want to give our child my mother’s name?”

“I think it would be appropriate. I mean, we don’t have to go that route if you don’t want. I’ll pick something else.”

“Akko. It’s fine. We have time to decide but I do love that idea.” The brunette beamed at her wife who grabbed her face and kissed her. When Akko had fallen asleep after a few tries to get comfortable, Diana watched her wife’s face. The brunette face transformed from a sign of discomfort to a sign of happiness. A brief smile crossed the performer’s features. Diana kissed her on the forehead before she too fell into a peaceful sleep. Dreams of her and Akko’s child filled her thoughts that night.

* * *

“Love, are you okay?”

“No, this child of yours is keeping me up tonight.”

“Oh, so when they are bad, they are mine but when they behave, they are yours. A bit of irony don’t you believe my love.” Diana got a slap to the arm for the side comment. It was worth it though.

Akko was seven months and Diana knew they were slowly closing in on the day. Akko still had her random mood swings. Crying that she was fat and Diana wasn’t going to love her anymore to yelling that Daryl didn’t appreciate all the hard work she put herself through. Diana did everything to soothe her. Telling her that she would love Akko no matter what and that Daryl wasn’t here so she didn’t understand. A saving grace was Anna. The maid helped Diana and Akko get ready for their baby. Had the maids baby-proof the whole manor. She also offered helpful advice to the Cavendish head.

“Anything I can do to help. Want a foot message, food, or want me to read to the two of you?”

“How about you read. I think they like it.”

“Okay.”

Diana read out loud as her wife was curled into her side. Diana placed her hand on Akko’s stomach as she continued with the story from a previous night. Feeling for kicks that their little one was known for which did cause Akko pain. Diana felt a sense of pride as her wife drifted off and so too their baby. After an hour, she kissed her forehead and protectively wrapped her arms around Akko.

* * *

The couple was currently watching a movie on the couch. It was raining heavily and the news had mention it was going to be a steady rainfall. Two cups of steaming coco was in their hands. It was then that Akko suddenly grunted with pain.

“Akko, you okay?” Diana watched as Akko’s face contorted with pain before she went wide eyed.

“Diana, my water broke.”

“What?”

“Yes, my water broke. Start the car. If you don’t get your act together, we are about to have a child soon. On this couch.”

“You mean?”

“Diana just hurry.” Diana bolted up, leaping over the couch and running to grab the emergency bag. Diana took to the roads carefully due to the rain and a screaming wife next to her. A short time and they were hauling Akko into a private room. The baby was it’s way. During the ordeal, Diana stayed by her side, holding her head and wiping sweat off. Diana was pretty sure she lost use of her right hand to Akko’s iron grip but it paid off. Thirty-six hours later and they were greeted with a screaming baby girl. Akko tucked her new child close to her.

“Diana, she’s gorgeous. Oh look at her. She’s got your hair. Guess the Cavendish hair will pass on no matter what.”

The blonde-teal haired witch could only stare at her child. She felt light and extremely happy.

“Akko, we did this. We actually had a child. And look. They are beautiful. Oh nines, so are you. Both of my sunshines are beautiful.” She brushed her thumb against her new child’s forehead as she pulled Akko closer to her.

“Hello. Welcome to the world Bernadette Cavendish. We’re your parents and I am so happy to have you here finally. To hold and kiss you. To watch you experience the world. You won’t believe it but this moment is the second happiest day of my life.” Akko smiled as she said those words. Diana knew it was just the beginning but she was going to treasure each and every minute.

“Hello Bernie. I love you and I love your mom.”


End file.
